Solo
by Monchy
Summary: Anakin sabía que Obiwan volvería, porque siempre lo hace. Slash Obi Ani implicado.


**Solo**

Obi-wan se fue en un día lluvioso y, cuando te despertaste para encontrarte en una cama fría y vacía, no pudiste dejar de pensar en lo melodramático de la situación. Saliste de la cama sin energía, ignorando el pensamiento que te repetía que volvieras a meterte entre las sábanas, y observaste que Obi-wan no se había llevado sus cosas. Volvería pronto, siempre lo hacía.

Miraste las gotas de lluvia chocar contra los ventanales durante un largo rato y, finalmente, saliste a la terraza y te colocaste bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el agua empaparte las ropas rápidamente. Después, te dejaste caer al suelo arrodillado y lloraste. Lloraste porque siempre que Obi-wan se marchaba lo hacías, porque aunque sabías que volvería, porque siempre lo hacía, te dolía estar lejos de él.

Finalmente, volviste a tus cuarteles compartidos y te sentaste a esperar, consciente de que Obi-wan te regañaría por estropear el sofá con tus ropas mojadas. Lloraste un poco más mientras te abrazabas a un cojín y dejaste que el tiempo pasara con los ojos fijos en la puerta, esperando que Obi-wan entrara en cualquier momento.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, te diste cuenta de que se te había olvidado comer, pero realmente no importaba, porque estabas esperando a Obi-wan. Tal vez no volvería hoy, pensaste cuando notaste el cielo oscuro, tal vez necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de espacio. Aún abrazando el cojín, te quedaste dormido sobre el sofá y con tus ropas mojadas.

Te despertaste con el sol, hambriento y dolorido por la incómoda postura que habías adoptado para dormir. Obi-wan no había vuelto, pero lo haría, siempre lo hacía. Te levantaste, sintiendo tus miembros quejarse y te dirigiste hacia la ventana; aún llovía. Te sentaste sobre el suelo y clavaste la mirada en las gotas de lluvia, escuchando el sonido continuo de su caída.

Obi-wan seguía sin volver, pero lo haría. Siempre os peleáis, y a veces él se va. Otras veces eres tú el que se va, y los días que estáis separados siempre son tristes, pero los necesitáis para calmaros, para no decir cosas que no queréis decir, para recordaros lo dolorosos que se hacen los segundos cuando estáis separados.

Por un momento, te preguntas que hacías con tu tiempo antes de Obi-wan, pero entonces recuerdas que no hay un antes de Obi-wan. Por supuesto, estaban los días en Tatooine, pero desde que él entró en tu vida, todo tu tiempo se ha reducido a estar con él, con tu maestro, tu amigo, tu amante. Notaste las lágrimas surgir de nuevo, y decidiste buscar uno de esos libros escritos en papel que Obi-wan colecciona – reliquias, los llama – para acabar sentado de nuevo en el suelo, abrazando una vieja edición de algo llamado "El retrato de Dorian Gray", y balanceándote de adelante hacia atrás en un ritmo errático.

Va a volver, él siempre vuelve.

Esa noche, cuando Obi-wan aún no había vuelto, conseguiste arrastrarte hasta la cama. Te acurrucaste en tu lado y abrazaste las sábanas, tiritando de frío y esperando que Obi-wan apareciera en medio de la noche y te abrazara. Si se presentara ahora sentirías la tentación de gritarle, pero sabes que solo acertarías a besarle, a llorar y a quedarte dormido entre sus brazos. Después os despertarías juntos y haríais el amor despacio, hasta que decidierais ir a comer algo. Y seríais felices. Porque sois felices. Claro que hay peleas y momentos en los que quisieras no conocerle, pero los buenos momentos siempre son más que los malos, y sois felices.

El sol te acarició el rostro de nuevo, y Obi-wan aún no había vuelto. Tu cuerpo luchó por quedarse en la cama, pero tenías que comer algo, beber algo, hacer algo para que cuando Obi-wan volviera no supiera que eres un desastre sin él. Te levantaste y, mientras sacabas un vaso del armario empezaste a llorar, porque necesitabas que volviera. El vaso se te resbaló entre los dedos y se hizo pedazos en el suelo, derramando el agua que contenía. Intentaste recogerlo, pero todo lo que consiguestefue cortarte la mano. Empiezaste a ahogarte entre tu propio llanto y tu visiónera demasiado borrosa como para arreglar nada, así que te acurrucaste en el suelo, abrazaste tus rodillas y lloraste. Lloraste y lloraste porque sabías queiba a volver pero te dolía que no estuviera ahora.

Horas después, aún en el suelo, escuchaste pasos en la habitación, pero no levantaste la vista, porque no te sentías capaz de hacer nada. Además, los pasoseran muy ligeros para ser los de Obi-wan, y tú no querías ver a nadie más.

"¿Ani?", la voz dulce Padme llenó la estancia y, cuando levantaste el rostro, viste su preciosa cara contraída en preocupación, "¡oh, Ani!", corrió hacia ti y, sin borrar la misma expresión, colocó un paño mojado sobre la herida de tu mano, aunque ésta ya había dejado de sangrar. A ti no te importaba, porque no podías sentir el dolor, ni las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro, tú solo sabías que Obi-wan aún no había vuelto, pero que volvería, porque siempre lo hace, "Ani...", Padme te acarició el rostro con suavidad, y por primera vez te percataste de los rastros de barba.

"Estoy hecho un desastre", conseguiste articular, "debería afeitarme, porque cuando Obi-wan vuelva me va a regañar, ya sabes como odia que me deje llevar"

"Oh, Ani", Padme tomó tu rostro entre sus manos pequeñas e intentó que la miraras, pero tu mirada continuó vagando por otro lugar, porque tú solo querías mirar los ojos de Obi-wan, "Obi-wan no va a volver"

"Claro que va a volver, él siempre vuelve", por un momento, la afirmación de Padme se te hizo cierta a algún nivel, pero la desechaste con rapidez. Obi-wan volvería hoy seguramente, "siempre vuelve", repiteste.

"Ani, mírame a los ojos", esquivaste su mirada, pero ella llevó sus manos a tus hombros y te sacudió ligeramente, "mírame a los ojos", su tono oscilaba entre la severidad y la preocupación, y no pudiste evitar guiar tus ojos hasta los suyos, "Obi-wan no va a volver"

"Volverá, Padme, él siempre vuelve, él siempre vuelve"

"¡Anakin! Obi-wan no va a volver", intentaste refutar la afirmación de nuevo, pero Padme llevó su mano a tu boca y te obligó a callar. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente llorosos mientras su otra mano presionaba contra tu pecho, "Obi-wan está muerto Anakin, tienes que aceptarlo, él no va a volver"

"¡No!", el gritofue involuntario, pero te dió las energías suficientes para levantarte con rapidez y enterrar el rostro contra la pared, "Obi-wan siempre vuelve"

"Ani, por favor", la voz de Padme sonaba agitada, pero tú solo querías que se fuera, porque no querías que estuviera aquí cuando Obi-wan volviera, "Obi-wan siempre estará contigo, pero no va a volver"

"Vete, por favor"

"Ani, no v–"

"¡Vete!", no querías gritar, odias gritarle a Padme, pero tú sabías que Obi-waniba a volver, porque siempre lo hace, y sabes que vais a discutir y que alguno de los dos se irá otra vez, pero siempre volveréis, porque él te quiere y tú le quieres y sois felices y va a volver.

"Esta bien, Ani, volveré mañana", la sentiste salir de la habitación y asentiste, porque cuandofuera mañana, Obi-wan ya estaría aquí.

Te quedaste un tiempo indefinido en la misma posición hasta que el cansancio te venció y te dejaste resbalar hasta el suelo. Empezaste a llorar de nuevo, porque aunque Obi-wan tenía que volver, sabías con certeza que no loiba a hacer, porque no podía. Aun así, te repiteste que volvería, hoy seguramente, y te quedaste allí, llorando, y solo.


End file.
